The industry has moved to increased adoption of Service Oriented Architecture (SOA). Enterprises are adopting SOA because they are able to recognize the industry trends as they mature and are able to determine how their internal pain points can be resolved by SOA and business to IT alignment. With the increased adoption of SOA, these services are becoming the cornerstone of enterprise assets, and enterprises are funding to build these services as enterprise assets more and more.
A problem exists in the prior art in that, with the increased adoption of SOA and rush to build services, there exists a need to ensure the services in the service portfolio are business aligned, composable, reusable, technically feasible (coarse grain vs. fine grain), and can meet service level agreements. Further, IT funding may be limited, whether it is good economic times or bad economic times, and hence funding to build the services as enterprise assets may also be limited and prioritization of the services in the service portfolio is essential to build these enterprise assets over time.
Therefore, there is a need to solve the problems associated as described above.